Justice League: The Belt of Power
by awesomer11
Summary: When an ancient weapon of mass destruction resurfaces on Earth in the present, it's up to the Justice League to save the world from the weapon falling into the wrong hands.
1. Under Control

**G** reen Lantern was out on patrol, having an itch for something to happen. The week has been pretty mundane. No people in danger, no supervillainy, nothing. However, it was a _very_ stormy night. So much so, that Hal Jordan was contemplating if he should make a construct of an umbrella. Just then, a ship out on the open water glowed in a pale green manner. Hal finally had a situation on his hands. Well, a possible situation. He flew onto the deck to investigate where the glow was coming from when he suddenly came under gunfire. One crewman yelled, "Light em' up!" while another said, "Don't hold back!" Green Lantern made a shield construct for himself and yelled back at the hostile crewmen, "HEY, I'm the superhero Green Lantern! Why are you firing at me!? I don't mean any harm!" he then heard, "We can't let him get inside!" and that's when he knew these people were up to no good. When the time was just right, Hal converted his shield into a minigun and fired upon the crewmen. He knocked out most of the crewmen and a couple went up to him and pointlessly tried to fight him hand-to-hand. Hal chuckled "Seriously?" and he constructed a big mallet and did away with them with a couple of swings.

After the fight on deck, Hal entered the ship's interior and followed the pale green light. He looked at the technology inside the ship and was particularly curious as to where it came from. It looked alien. As he was gazing upon the ship's interior, four more men approached him and proceeded to fire upon him. Green Lantern constructed the shield again and said, "Come on, you've got to be kidding me you guys." and used the same tactic on them with firing on them with a minigun. Little did he know, there was a fifth crew member that had a rocket launcher and had him in his sights. The crewman fired the rocket launcher and the missile hit Hal's back and he fell down into the core of the ship. The crewman did a fist bump until he was knocked out by a woman.

Green Lantern gets himself back on his feet wondering what happened and he looks up to find a group of Manhunters looking down upon him. "No way, this can't be! You guys were all destroyed!" Hal exclaimed. "Not at all." one voice said. The voice came into the light and revealed himself to be Sinestro. "Oh, why am I not surprised?" Hal said and Sinestro motioned for the Manhunters to kill Green Lantern. Three Manhunters proceeded to put Green Lantern in a lock but Hal uses a hand construct to swat them away and get them off. He then constructs a chainsaw to cut the malevolent robots in two. He cuts them one-by-one until Sinestro himself makes a boulder construct and smashes Green Lantern onto the wall. Hal noted how that hurt a lot more than usual and sees that Sinestro is holding what looks like an ornament that's emitting the pale green light. The Manhunters shoot Green Lantern with their Quantum Blasters and the battle looks bleak until a Manhunter is sliced in two with a sword.

Wonder Woman picked up the Manhunter's hand and asked Jordan, "Need a hand?" and then she throws the metallic hand threw the head of another Manhunter. Hal weakly said, "I had this under control." and Diana sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah, clearly." the last remaining Manhunters fire on her but she blocked them with her bracelets and threw her sword at one of them while speed blitzing the other two. It's now just Wonder Woman and Sinestro that are standing now. "You really think that you can beat me? You couldn't before and you definitely can't now." Sinestro said. "I'm the last person to give up even when all of the odds are stacked up against me. So bring it." Diana said. Hal remembered the last time that Diana and Sinestro fought, she lost. Now, with this ornament thingy there is no chance she'll win. Wonder Woman went in for a sword strike but Sinestro puts up a hand construct and flicks her away. She picked herself back up and used her shield to block the oncoming bullets coming from Sinestro's minigun construct. With the gunfire, she got pushed back. Hal slowly picked himself back up and Wonder Woman noticed this. They both nod their heads and Green Lantern made a chain construct and wrapped it around Sinestro while Wonder Woman speed blitzed him blow-by-blow. Sinestro eventually broke free from the chains and constructed a fighter jet that launches missiles at the two heroes. While Wonder Woman and Green Lantern block the attack, a weakened Sinestro took this chance to fly away and flee.

"Geez, either Sinestro's mind has suddenly gotten a lot more creative or that ornament thing is giving him power." Green Lantern remarked. "It's the latter." Wonder Woman replied. "That ornament is one of the three pieces to the Belt of Power."

"Why did you come here? Was it because of that piece to the Belt of Power?"

"Yes. Each piece of the Belt doubles the power of the individual who wears it but it also drives them more insane. That Belt was in possession of the Amazons before it got dispersed among Earth and I'm here to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Green Lantern looked up at the hole that Sinestro made as he flew away and said, "We might need the Justice League for this."


	2. The Meeting

**T** he next day, Superman was dealing with a bad car accident that occured in downtown Metropolis. The accident happened between a drunk driver and a poor teenager. He flew down to the accident site and saw that the drunk driver came out with only scratches while the teenager was severely injured and stuck under the car. The drunk driver was quickly arrested, thankfully. Superman lifted the car up off the teenager and put it aside the highway. He assured the female teenager, "It's going to be alright. I'm going to get you to the nearest hospital." and did exactly that. Once he reached the hospital, he immediately flew her to the E.R. and gave her to the emergency medical team. Flying back to the accident site, Superman removed all of the debris that was blocking the highway to reallow traffic flow. Some of the first responders that were there tipped off their hats to him as he flew away.

Kal was thinking to himself that he hopes that the girl will come out alright. On the other hand, he hopes that there is still time to watch Sherlock with Lois when he gets a call from Batman. Batman said, "Sorry for the very short notice, but we're holding a League meeting in ten minutes. Be there." and the call ended. This obviously vexed Kal but he still flew to the Hall of Justice.

Once Superman arrived at the Hall, he found that only the core members of the Justice League were present. Himself, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. Martian Manhunter was on vacation on another planet in the galaxy. Superman asked, "So why the sudden meeting, Bruce?" Batman answered, "I'll tell everyone once everybody is settled in." and at that moment, everybody glanced at the Flash who was getting coffee from the coffeemaker. Noticing this, he smiled and quickly sped to his seat. Batman finally began, "Diana and Hal came across Sinestro on a ship out in the Atlantic Ocean yesterday and they have reported that he was carrying a piece of the Belt of Power." The Flash interrupted by saying, "A piece? So let me guess. This is some ancient relic that gives the user unprecendented power if they gather all of the pieces." and Wonder Woman replied, "Precisely, as well as the more pieces a person uses, the more sanity that they lose along with it." Green Lantern said, "Diana and I have witnessed Sinestro's power first-hand with that ornament. It's, unreal. He managed to beat us both and fly out of the ship. Granted, though, will still dealt a lot of damage before he took off." as he smirked. With all of this, Batman continued, "So because of all this, we need to secure the other two pieces of the Belt and make sure it doesn't fall into Sinestro's hands or any another hand that means no good. Green Lantern, I need you to go to the Green Lantern Corps and see if you can work up any contacts on Sinestro's whereabouts." Hal agreed, "You got it." and flew off. Aquaman declared, "I think I know where one of the pieces are. There is this shipwreck about eighty-five nautical miles away from Atlantis that has a very similar glow effect to it. I'll go check it out." he soon left afterwards. Barry asked, "What do you want us to do? I could speed around the world and look for these things." Bruce said "Just hold on and wait until we get results from Green Lantern and Aquaman. We don't want to _run into_ any more problems than we need to. Meeting adjourned." Barry rolled his eyes and smiled as he sped off. Superman quickly flew off to catch time to watch Sherlock with Lois. Batman then asked, "Are you alright, Diana?" and she replied, "I'm just curious that after all this time that somebody has uncovered the Belt of Power. And that someone happens to be Sinestro."

That night, Diana in her nightgown, went to bed and got a vision. A man held three parts to the Belt of Power on the rubble of a destroyed city.


	3. Raw Power

**I** t was another night in Star City for Green Arrow and Black Canary. Oliver looked out at the city and just stares for a few seconds. Wondering what's grabbing her boyfriend's attention, Dinah asked him, "What're you looking at?" and Oliver answered, "Just the city. It can be so pretty with a view like this." and Dinah nods as she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver spotted criminal activity about half a mile away and the two heroes went in as Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Finally getting to the abandoned warehouse, they saw five criminals doing an illegal drug deal and they are equipped with guns. Dinah got a closer look and sees that the drug is Vertigo. Dinah told Oliver, "This could lead us to where the Count is." and Oliver agreed. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Green Arrow began shooting his arrows at the criminals. He managed to shoot three of them before the remaining two criminals began firing upon the duo. Oliver said, "Chirp, chirp." and Dinah lets out her Canary Cry at the remaining two criminals. One of them was still conscious and Green Arrow demanded to know where Count Vertigo was but then a voice said, "I'm right here!" and the Count revealed himself. Oliver noticed a Belt Buckle that the Count had that glowed a pale blue color. Count Vertigo said, "I have a special surprise just for you!" and he unleashed a psychedelic blast of energy at Oliver which induced excruciating pain into his system. His vision began to blur, his hearing becoming muffled, and he began to see Dinah kicking him around instead of the Count. Black Canary tried to intervene but Count Vertigo had a gun and she had to take cover in order not to get shot. When the situation looked bleak, Dinah heard lightning and the Flash suddenly sped into the area and knocked the Count into submission.

The Flash saw that Oliver was in an extreme amount of pain and quickly asked Black Canary, "What should I do?" and she answered, "He can't go to the hospital. Take me and him to the Arrowcave and I'll get the Lian Yu herbs that he uses for situations like this." Oliver continued to squirm and yell out in pain as the Flash ran to the Arrowcave with the two. Flash remembers that he forgot the Belt Buckle and ran back to the site and picked it up. Just when he picked it up, he felt a sudden boost of energy and power. His mind was slightly altered as well. It felt good. He tried running back to the Arrowcave but he accidently runs through a collection of walls and windows, not knowing about the newfound power that comes with this part of the Belt of Power. He tries again and again to get to the cave as he steadily adjusts to this new speed. After around three minutes, more like _hours_ for the Flash, he finally gets a handle on his new speed and gets the Belt Buckle to the cave.

Barry finds Oliver resting soundly and John Diggle astounded by his speed. Dinah asked him,"What was the hold up?" and Barry said in an annoyed tone, "I was out trying to adjust to this new and faster speed, Dinah!" Dinah told him, "Woah, calm down." but Barry shouted back, "NO, YOU CALM DOWN! EVER SINCE I PICKED UP THIS STUPID BUCKLE, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ADJUST TO THIS SPEED FOR _HOURS_ ON END! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Diggle was now surprised by Barry's absolutely horrendous attitude and said "Damn..." Barry soon realized his despicable behavior and quickly dropped the glowing Belt Buckle on the table. He lost some of his power and speed but also felt his mind being restored back to normal. Feeling very bad, Barry apologized saying, "Oh my god, I'm really sorry about that. That was the Belt." Dinah accepted the apology and then Diggle asked, "So what is this... belt? Is it some kind of combat enhancer tech?" and Barry explained the capabilities of the Belt separated and joined together.

Meanwhile, a convoy of armed vehicles ship the Belt Linen part of the Belt of Power through Washington D.C. Just then, one of the vehicles gets totaled by a stray grenade as Deathstroke and a team of mercenaries combat the armed forces of the convoy. Deathstroke sliced through three soldiers with his sword and shot two others while using one dead soldier as a human shield. The last soldier begged for mercy but Deathstroke shot him in the head. With the armed convoy dealt with, Deathstroke used his specially-made power glove to break into the main vehicle that had the Belt Linen. Slade looked at it and uttered, "Perfect."


	4. Transformers?

**B** atman recieved an alert that the Belt Linen part of the Belt of Power was stolen and is on the loose traveling south. He researched who was the culprit responsible for this. The computer worked itself into the security cameras in the area and Batman finds that the person responsible is Deathstroke and a band of mercenaries. He noticed a weird glow on the camera and zooms in on it. He saw Deathstroke wearing the Belt Linen which meant that he's even more fearsome than he already was. Superman came into the computer room and asked Batman, "What's up?" "Deathstroke has a part of the Belt of Power and is currently on the run heading to down to Alexandria. I'm going to need your help to take down this guy with his increased power. I'll also call on Wonder Woman for help as well, just in case." Batman responded. "Hopefully, we won't need her help with this." "Agreed." and the pair left for Washington D.C. with Batman putting on his powered Augmentation Suit.

As Slade was on the run, he received a text from "Anonymous". The text read "Good. Now most likely you're going to have a part of the League after you. You know what to do if Superman is among them." and Slade looked at his glove which revealed a kryptonite gem embedded into it. Sure enough, Superman and Batman in the Batwing arrive. Slade yelled out "SQUAD FORMATION!" and the mercenaries loaded the plasma cannons and proceeded to fire upon the two. One of the shots got a critical hit on the Batwing and it began to fall. Superman held the plane and safely landed on the ground with Batman ejecting out of it. Supes looked closely at the manufacturer of the cannons and sees that it's from LexCorp. He used his heat vision to destroy the cannons and the mercenaries, stricken with fear, run away at the sight of him. "You guys aren't getting away." said Superman as he went after the runners. Deathstroke revealed himself and said, "I don't need them." as he walked towards Batman. "I see you're wearing another fancy suit. Won't make any difference to the outcome of this fight." Deathstroke continued. "We'll see about that." Batman replied. Deathstroke began with firing upon Batman but Bats put up a shield that richochetted the bullets. They began to enter a struggle punch-by-punch, kick-by-kick. Batman was getting pushed back and his armor began to get dented by Deathstroke's increased power. As Slade went in for a sword slash, Batman grabbed the sword tried to hit him with his own weapon but the Belt Linen's power was overpowering his suit's power. Superman, then, came back and blew Deathstroke back up against one of the convoy cars. Batman used this chance to immobilize Deathstroke using two batarangs that held him against the car. Deathstroke broke out of the batarangs. Superman went in to hold down Deathstroke but he used the glove and impaled Clark in the chest with the kryptonite. Supes yanked it out and was greatly weakened by the kryptonite. Deathstroke kicked Superman in the side and went for the impalement again but got stomped on by Wonder Woman. The battle was finally over. Diana lent a hand to Clark to pull him back up. "It's a good thing I came when I did." Diana said. "Yes, it was. Now that we have secured one of the pieces, we can lock it away in the Vault and nurse Superman back to health." Batman relayed. "Someone else *cough* *cough* is coming." Superman weakly said.

The three heroes looked up and found a helicopter coming in the distance and the two people occupying the vehicle were none other than Lex Luthor and Sinestro. They appeared to be in cahoots and Sinestro still had the ornamental piece of the Belt of Power. Lex Luthor announced from the helicopter, "It appears your strongest player is down, so just give us that piece of the Belt and we won't need to get ourselves into any unnecessary fighting!" Batman announced back, "That's not going to happen!" "Think about the situation you two are in right now. Superman is down and weakened, you have nobody else here to help you!" "That's where you're wrong, calling the Green Lantern, the Fla-" the helicopter shot a plasma blast at Batman before he could finish the call. Wonder Woman blocked the attack with her bracelets but she said, "I'm not sure if we're going to win this one by ourselves with Sinestro's increased power and Lex Luthor's gadget trickery." another voice called out and said "You don't have to." and both Hal Jordan and John Stewart as Green Lanterns came in to sucker punch Sinestro.

Lex Luthor's helicopter transformed into his infamous exosuit and was ready to confront the Justice League along with Sinestro. John Stewart asked, "What is this, Transformers?" and Batman, Wonder Woman, and both Green Lanterns prepared to do battle over the two pieces of the Belt of Power.

Around thirty minutes before the fight between the Justice League and the pair of villains, Aquaman was deep in combat with a sea monster within the shipwreck and he was fighting to not be consumed by the beast.


	5. Leviathan

**A** n hour before the battle in D.C., Arthur prepared himself to leave for the glowing shipwreck. Mera stopped him and said, "Hold on just a minute! Do you even have a plan?" and Arthur answered, "Yes. I'm going to go into the shipwreck, get a piece of the Belt of Power, and come back." he smiled after he said that while Mera shook her head. Now, Aquaman at this point still didn't know that all three pieces of the Belt were already revealed on the surface world; so he's going after something that's not even there. Mera told him, "Be careful." and the two shared a little kiss before Aquaman left for the shipwreck.

Forty-five minutes before the battle, Aquaman arrived at the shipwreck and sent in a pair of sailfish into the shipwreck to survey it. The ship began to rumble and he heard the noises of what sounded like a deep sea monster getting his dinner. Aquaman continued closer to the core of the ship and the rumbles grew louder and stronger.

Thirty minutes before the battle, Aquaman proceeded with caution when he saw a pair of red eyes looking right back at him. The unidentified monster or Leviathan let out a thunderous roar and attacked the King of Atlantis. Aquaman attempted to control the beast but he wouldn't succumb. Aquaman swam around in the ship, summoning salmon to block the monster's vision and sharks to knock him out. The beast shook off the salmon and tore threw the sharks before he chomped on Aquaman. Aquaman, within the mouth of the Leviathan, struggled to keep his mouth open and avoid being dinner. At that moment, a wave current blew back the monster and set Aquaman free from his clutches. Mera was responsible and she said, "I had a feeling you'd need help." and she continued to lay into Leviathan with her wave attack. Aquaman took this opportunity to lay a grand slam attack on the head with his trident to defeat the giant beast. Once this was done, Aquaman said to Mera, "While I appreciated your help, I had this." Mera asked him, "Why weren't you able to control this creature?" "It's one of two things. Either the creature didn't come from the sea to begin with, or the sea creature was already under the influence of something or someone else. If it's the latter, it must've had a strong influence to resist my control." They both examined the monster and it was like a hybrid between a shark and an octopus.

Fifteen minutes before the battle, the monster began making rumbling noises again. Aquaman and Mera prepared themselves again but it turns out that Leviathan spat out a small glowing orb and said, "Ugh, thank God that thing's out." Both Aquaman and Mera were astonished to see the creature speak and Aquaman asked Leviathan what his name was. Leviathan answered "Lusca, I believe. Holy sh*t, my head feels like it's splitting into two right now." Mera asked Lusca, "Where are you from or where did you come from?" and he answered, "I don't know, honestly. All I remember is having this blue thing shoved down into my throat, being in a lab, and then getting thrown into the ocean. However, what I do remember is that this orb is supposed to be attached to that there trident that you have." Aquaman was now confused, "How and why does this 'orb' attach to my trident? Speak." Lusca said, "You know about how the Amazons had original possession of the Belt of Power?" Aquaman nodded while Lusca continued, "Well, the Atlanteans are in possession of the antithesis to that and that's what this orb is. It's called th-the... um. Shoot, I can't remember the name because of this damn headache." Aquaman came to a realization and said, "Wait, this is the Orb of Depowerment." and Lusca exclaimed "YES! That's the name!" Mera finally realized this as well. Aquaman took the orb and it attached itself to the center of the trident and the trident changed to a blue tint of color in a blinding flash of light. Lusca then said, "You can shoot a lightning bolt at a piece of the Belt or the whole thing to depower it. However, the effect is very temporary and it's only meant to be used to get the Belt of Power away from a malevolent user." Mera suggested to Aquaman, "We can tell Batman about this new development and stop this once and for all." Aquaman agreed and the pair held hands as they swam back to Atlantis, thanking Lusca.

The battle between the Justice League and Lex Luthor and Sinestro began. Aquaman tried to communicate with Batman but he's already busy in the fight, he tried calling Wonder Woman but she's also busy in the fight. He then attempted to contact the Flash.


	6. Showdown in DC

**I** n the Arrowcave, Flash got a call from Aquaman and he said, "I've found out a way to put an end to this Belt of Power madness. Meet me at Coast City in a minute." and the call ended. Oliver has now fully recovered from his pain from Count Vertigo's attacks and asked Barry, "What's up?" Dinah was happy to see Oliver recover from his pain and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Barry answered, "Duty calls. We may finally have a way to end the Belt of Power craze that has been going on lately. I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit." and the Flash sped off with the Belt Buckle in a case. "I don't think I'll ever get used to how he just does that." John Diggle commented.

Batman urged Superman to fly into space with the remaining energy that he had so that he could regain his strength. As Superman attempted to do this, he got knocked out of the air by Lex. Batman and Wonder Woman both went after Lex while the two Green Lanterns went after the enhanced Sinestro. Hal used the same technique that he did back on the ship and chained Sinestro up while letting Stewart do the smashing. While it got in some pretty good hits, it wasn't nearly as effective as it was before. Sinestro bursted out of the chains and said, "Using the same moves again and again? Come on, you're better than that." and he brushed aside the two Green Lanterns aside with a bulldozer. Batman and Wonder Woman attempt to attack Luthor's exosuit but Lex uses the suit's force field to block their attacks. Lex proceeds to attack Batman and disable his suit. Even with the durability of the Augmentation Suit, it would not last much longer against the might of Luthor's suit. Superman used his heat vision which distracted Lex long enough for Batman to disable his force field system via an EMP batarang. Wonder Woman went in for a kick and knocked Lex off of his feet. Superman saw the opportunity to fly into space and took it as soon as he could. Sinestro noticed this and tried to pursue him. However, the two Green Lanterns prevented him from doing so by creating a series of constructs to hinder him as much as possible.

The Flash zoomed through Coast City until he found Aquaman. Aquaman asked him, "What was that all about?" Barry looked puzzled and replied, "What was what all about?" "You speeding around the cit-you know what, nevermind. I wanted to meet up with you here because this is where I was closest to after my exploit with finding... this." Arthur showed Barry the Orb of Depowerment and Barry looked in wonder and said, "Wow, so this is the item that will inhibit the Belt of Power's influence." and Aquaman responded "Yes." Right at that moment, a car explosion occured and a mysterious figure quickly teleported near a distracted Aquaman and stole the Orb before teleporting back out of there. The Flash hastily got everyone that was in close proximity of the explosion away to safety. Law enforcement soon arrived and the two superheroes were on their way to D.C. to help out their friends.

Wonder Woman lassoed Luthor's warsuit while Batman systematically broke down and destroyed the suit, piece by piece. "Let me help with that." said a voice and the Flash showed up and disassembled Lex's suit while putting him in cuffs in the blink of an eye. Being brought by the Flash, Aquaman told Batman, "This is the key to finally ending this Belt of Power madness once and for all." He proceeded to show him the blank area of where the Orb was on his trident and Aquaman gasped. "It was right here! I-I had it!" Peek-A-Boo appeared to Barry's chagrin and guiltily said to the heroes, "I'm sorry guys. If I did not do this, he would've killed my boyfriend." and with that she vanished. Lex Luthor let out a great laughter and Sinestro shot a piercing arrow at Lex's cuffs to free him. The Flash chuckled, "I don't know what you're laughing about. You're surrounded and even with you having a piece of the Belt of Power, you're not getting through the three of us." Lex responded, "Check that container again." and Barry found that his piece of the Belt of Power was gone and was also in possession of Lex Luthor. With having two pieces of the Belt under his control, he received a tremendous increase in power. He effortlessly defeated Batman while the Flash and Lex entered into a long struggle that led them outside of D.C.

The two Green Lanterns were getting rundown by Sinestro simply because of his prolonged endurance. Hal Jordan said out loud, "Hurry Superman! We need your help!" and the two get thrown around by three wrecking balls that Sinestro is juggling. In space, Superman had finally healed from his impaled Kryptonite wound and he opened his eyes which were red with heat vision. He promptly flied back down to Earth and knocked Sinestro right out from the sky. He then toppled the evil Lantern through several uninhabitated buildings before he finished with a heat blast. Sinestro cracked a half-smile under the rubble and said, "Have you forgotten that my ring can produce Kryptonite radiation?" and Superman replied, "I'm well aware, but you have already lost if you think it's going to be that simple." and the two entered into a beam struggle between Superman's heat vision and Sinestro's Kryptonite-induced beam attack. Wonder Woman, however, kicked him in the head which effectively knocked him out cold. Superman relayed, "That'll work too." and the two met up with Batman and Aquaman. Batman said, "I'm down for the count for now. Superman and Wonder Woman can fly and survey the inner and outer D.C. area for Lex Luthor and the Flash. Aquaman, you stay here with me until Superman and Wonder Woman find Lex and Flash." Superman and Wonder Woman flew off in search of Lex and the Flash.

Flash is laying on the floor, trying to get up when he gets smacked down again by Lex. "You've lasted longer than anticipated but your super speed means nothing when you don't even have the strength to hurt me," and he kicks Barry right through a light post. Superman locates Lex Luthor and alerts Wonder Woman to the location. They both fly down with Superman landing a heavy blow on Lex which sends him back quite a few feet. Wiping the blood stain off, Lex chuckled, "Well, isn't this quite the predicament. Surrounded by Superman and Wonder Woman, what will I do? Oh, I know!" He pushed a makeshift button and a rumbling off in the distance is heard. Superman recognizes the sound of the monster to his horror and its revealed to be Doomsday! Wonder Woman said, "Not this guy again," and Doomsday proceeded to land a concussive hit on Superman. Lex Luthor took this chance to make his sneaky escape and _grab the third and final piece of the Belt of Power_. Barry went on comms and said, "Doomsday is back! A little help over here would be nice," and Batman responded, "Way ahead of you. Green Lanterns and Aquaman, go lend your support in taking down Doomsday before he hurts any more innocent lives. I'll be right behind you guys." Hal Jordan objected, "John is injured from the fight with Sinestro, so it'll be just me," Batman understood and the fight against Doomsday was on.


	7. The Return of Doomsday!

**S** uperman got back up from the blow and Doomsday leapt in for another hit to which Supes resisted. Wonder Woman helped him out by cutting off the arm with her sword. The arm soon grew back and Doomsday went for a swing on Wonder Woman. She swiftly dodged the attacks and landed sword strikes across Doomsday's body. She yelled out, "Come on foul beast, is that the best you can do!?" but then gets hit by one of Doomsday's spikes. Barry tried to get himself up but is still healing from Lex's _very_ painful attacks. Green Lantern and Aquaman arrive with the former constructing an arrow that pierces through Doomsday's many parts while the latter summoned down a streak of lightning on the monster. Doomsday made a sharp roar and leapt into the air to literally take down Green Lantern. He then used his heat vision against Aquaman to stop his lightning attack.

Back at the convoy area, another one of Batman's unmanned private jets arrived. Batman entered the jet with his practically destroyed Augmentation Suit and was welcomed by Alfred via hologram. Bruce then said, "Weapon systems online. Calibrate the dampeners. Activate Doomsday Buster." Taking a page off of Lex's book, many parts of the jet transformed into a large, ten-foot tall lit-up armor outlined with neon blue and the Bat insignia at the center. Batman within the Doomsday Buster armor, grabbed Deathstroke's Kryptonite gauntlet before making his way to the site of the battle.

Aquaman struck one of Doomsday's legs with his Trident while Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around the waist of the beast. Green Lantern attempted to help trap Doomsday but instead got slammed to the ground several times before being thrown far off into the distance. Superman attempted to use heat vision on Doomsday but the monster conflicts that with his own heat vision. Barry has finally recovered enough to use his super speed again. He figures out a way to possibly get rid of Doomsday for good by doing a mass punch and he sped away. A robotic voice declared, "Heads up!" and Batman in the Doomsday Buster stomped on Doomsday himself. Wonder Woman in shock asked, "Bruce?"

Doomsday picked himself back up and Batman and the spiked monster began trading blows. Batman got pushed back a bit and Superman knocked down Doomsday to the ground for support. Bruce then declared, "Stand back, Superman. I'm going to put an end to this so we can get back on track against Lex," he pulled out the Kryptonite Gauntlet and impaled Doomsday with it. The beast screamed in agony at first, but it slowly but surely pulled out the gauntlet and headbutted Batman. Superman winced, "It didn't work. He somehow adapted to it."

The Flash is zooming around the world, picking up speed and momentum. Once he gathered enough momentum, he returned back to the flashpoint and delivered his mass punch on Doomsday right through the heart of the monster. The beast dropped onto his back and struggled to get up before Superman ended it by punching his face in.

Sirens could be heard in the background and Batman recognized them as A.R.G.U.S. personnel. He told the Justice League that their next plan was to find Lex Luthor and confiscate the Belt of Power before he causes too much damage but for then, they should get some shut-eye. The Flash let out an obnoxiously large sigh of relief and sped off; Batman rolled his eyes. Aquaman said, "That monster was sick. Killer suit by the way, Bats." and Batman responded "Thanks." Aquaman endowed himself in a streak of lightning and leapt in the direction of the ocean. Green Lantern finally returned and yelled, "Oh, thank God! That guy could honestly give Atrocitus a run for his money for how ferocious he was. Where did Barry go?" and Superman funnily replied, "He zipped for Central City." and Green Lantern said, "Wait, what!? He left without me!?" and he quickly flew off in the direction of Central City repeating Barry's name which faded into the distance. Wonder Woman scoffed and said, "I can't believe Arthur didn't say anything about the Orb of Depowerment. Lex is in possession of that, so we don't have anything to go up against him." Batman replied, "Combining the Belt of Power with his exosuit could make him a very serious threat to the point of none of us being able to put him down. However, we still could take him down with another power player." He turned over to Superman and said, "I think your cousin would make for a great asset in taking down Lex Luthor." Surprised, Superman responded, "Kara? Yeah, I can go see if she's available." and Superman made his iconic jump into the sky and flew away. Diana was going to tell Bruce about the vision that she had a few days back, but she decided against it for the time being.

Lex Luthor, with quite the smirk on his face, walked over to a seemingly normal building out in Kaohsiung City, Taiwan and said the words, "HUMANITY IS SUPREME 38" and the building revealed itself to be a covert facility for LexCorp. Lex made his way towards the lab and a group of scientists greeted him saying that the framework for _Project Messiah_ has been completed and that they need a power source. Lex exclaimed, "Excellent!" Now, _Project Messiah_ has been an enterprise that Lex had been actively working on for the past seven months, pouring millions upon millions of dollars into finding the perfect materials for an unstoppable android. The main goal being to effectively take down not only Superman, but the whole Justice League. He took out a pair of cyber gauntlets to transfer the Belt of Power without it affecting his mind and once he placed it in the android's power source slot, then began the moment of truth. After a few sparks flew, the android suddenly jumped up from its canister, opening its bright yellow eyes for the first time. The android was outfitted with a purple cape and a flashy "M" at the center of his chest. Lex softly said to the android, "Who am I?" and the android replied, "My master, Alexander Joseph Luthor."

"Good, now, who are you?"

"I'm the Messiah who will save the world from Superman and his cohorts."

The scientists jumped up and down in excitement over the success of their months-long endeavor. Messiah was born.


	8. Cuddling

**T** he day after the showdown with Doomsday, the Flash was zooming through Central City looking for any danger. Cisco Ramon alerted him of a robbery at Central City Bank and the Flash made his way there in the blink of an eye. The culprit turned out to be Captain Boomerang and a couple of other goons. "You already know how this is going to end, Harkness. So hand it over." Flash remarked in a joking manner. He even went ahead and outstretched his hand. "Oh, I'll hand it over to you alright." Captain Boomerang smugly replied and he threw a pair of boomerangs at Barry. Catching them at lightning-fast speeds, the Flash taunted Harkness with the boomerangs... until they started melting with acid. Barry cried out in agony as Boomerang ordered his goons to start driving out of there. Their getaway vehicle, however, got smashed by none other than Green Lantern with a vehicle construct. The two goons attempted to shoot Flash and Green Lantern to no avail. However, one bullet went right on course to hit a civilian in the head. The Flash quickly raced for it, trying to grab it with his pain-ridden hands. Thankfully, he caught up to and snatched it inches away from the woman's forehead. "Oh my god, thank you!" said the woman and the Flash nodded. The police soon arrived to deal with Boomerang and his rapscallions while Barry and Hal did a high-five on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs.

The two superheroes laugh on there way into the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Cisco said, "What up?" to Hal while they fist-bumped. "Well, yesterday I wanted to see if Barry and I could hangout. But I figured you were already _cuddling_ with Iris." Hal remarked. "What?" Barry questioned. Hal squinted his eyes and said, "You know exactly what I mean." and Barry slightly blushed. "OKAY! Uhh, Cisco can I uh talk to you for a second?" Barry said out of desperation. The two walked out of the room and Barry told Cisco, "I have a problem or, we have a problem."

"What's the issue? Is it with that cuddling thing?" Cisco asked.

"It's much bigger than that. Like Justice League, big." Cisco put his two arms behind his head and let out a big sigh. "Barry, if you're asking me to be Vibe for the Justice Leag..."

"It isn't that. It's... you know what, I'll show you. Do you know where Caitlyn is?"

"Right here." Caitlyn Snow answered as she suddenly appeared which slightly _frightened_ Cisco.

Barry showed Cisco and Caitlyn a visual presentation detailing the effects the Belt of Power can have on an individual. It also highlighted the antithesis of it, the Orb of Depowerment. After the presentation ended, Cisco said, "You guys lost this Orb of Depowerment, didn't you?" Hal answered, "Yes, unfortunately." Barry then said, "We need your help in finding another way to deactivate the Belt." Caitlyn suggested, "Well, the Belt of Power seems to have a very strong neural link to the brain. I mean, the fact that it could alter brain chemistry to the point of nigh-insanity just like that is, remarkable." Cisco added, "It also looks like it densifies the molecules of the individual which would multiply both their durability and..."

"Raw strength." Barry finished.

"Caitlyn and I could work out the schematics on crafting a makeshift Orb, but we can't guarantee this will work." Cisco said. "It's alright just do your best." Barry assured. With all of that said and done, Barry and Hal got a bite to eat at Big Belly Burger.

That night, Diana had another vision in her sleep. She witnessed several League members dying at the hands of a shadowy figure with a stoic cape. The figure did not resemble Lex Luthor, whatsoever. She quickly woke up from the dream turned nightmare and decided to warn her fellow Leaguers about the vision in their next meetup. There is something or someone else that is part of this larger plot that they have not accounted for yet.


	9. The Innovation, The Messiah

**L** ooking over a balcony, Batman watched the restless city of Gotham at night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; at least not yet in his mind. He felt a breeze and then footsteps inching closer and closer towards him. Acting vigilant, he threw a pair of batarangs at the figure which turned out to be Wonder Woman as she blocked the batarangs. "Sorry Diana." Bruce mentioned. "It's no problem, Bruce. I came here to tell you about several visions I've had the past few nights." Diana inputted. "Do tell." said Bruce. Wonder Woman then revealed all of the details about the cryptic visions she had in previous nights: The "shadow man", the destroyed city, several JL members getting killed, all of it. With all of this new information, Bruce thought for a second and then came up with a conclusion. "I may consider using the Hellbat armor for this other mysterious threat. We also have another power player coming in as well." Bruce said. "Even with Supergirl's great and mighty strength, I don't think she'll be enough." Diana retorted. "I wasn't talking about her." Bruce said. Their conversation was interrupted by a call that Lex Luthor in his warsuit was terrorizing Metropolis. "Get me to the Hall of Justice." demanded Batman and Wonder Woman carried him there.

Countless people were running away from the destruction and terror. Jimmy Olsen ran towards the action to get front-of-the-line pictures for the Daily Planet. One little boy was running away from the carnage but tripped over. A large piece of debris was about to crush him when Superman stopped the rock from crushing him with one hand, thus saving the boy. Olsen made sure to get a picture of that. When Superman noticed that Jimmy was there, he exclaimed, "Get out of here! Go!" and Jimmy took that as his cue to run away like a madman. Superman flew up to the warsuit and punched it across the city into Metropolis Park where no one could get hurt. "Humanity will prevail! We always will!" Lex declared. "By causing devastation and chaos? Really?" Superman questioned. "If it's a small price to pay for a greater cause, then yes. See, ever since the dawn of mankind, we have always evolved over time. Learning more about survival, the world we live in, civilization. How can we improve and advance ourselves into the next age of technology? Well, I've been learning about you and your good ol' Justice League pals. Ever since the League's inception, I've been gathering intel on all of you. Strands of DNA, your fighting patterns, where you come from and your technology. I've been doing this for years and only relatively recently have I begun putting something together that none of you will be able to take on." Lex made. "'None of you will be able to take on' isn't that the same thing you said when you introduced monsters like Bizarro and Doomsday to the world? They've both been defeated. What's your point?" Superman announced. "I've learned from both of those attempts to stop you. My point is, for better or worse, humans are constantly evolving. And maybe that takes a few tries and mistakes but eventually, we make that innovation."

Batman and Wonder Woman both make it to the Hall of Justice and Batman immediately calls for the Hellbat armor. He enters in the passcode, does a retinal-eye scan and lastly does face recognition to gain access to the suit. The suit automatically binds to him with the computer A.I. greeting him. "I still think the Doomsday Buster armor looks cooler." Wonder Woman remarks. This leaves a smirk on Bruce's face as they leave for Metropolis, alerting the other League members of the return of Lex.

After Lex Luthor finished his speech, the Flash sped his way into Metropolis Park and phased through the warsuit, taking Lex out of it and held him against a tree. When Supergirl finally arrived at Metropolis Park, she was smashed out of the sky by a shadowy figure. Superman caught her before she hit the ground and he saw that whoever clocked her packed a serious punch. "What was that?" Flash asked. "The innovation." Lex Luthor calmly said. The figure flew blindingly fast for Superman and then paused right in front of him. The brightly colored humanoid had on the full Belt of Power which owed to his vibrant colors. Superman, in absolute awe, said, "Who are you?"

"I am the Messiah. The saviour of mankind and Master Luthor's servant." Messiah claimed. "You are Superman. The bane of mankind's existence. You shall be terminated along with anyone who is an ally towards you." and Messiah proceeded to clock Superman in the face through several buildings.

Supergirl used her heat vision on Messiah but he waved both of his hands and put up a force field which absorbed the energy and dished it back on her. The Flash quickly intervened and saved her from the oncoming blast of energy which blew up a substantial part of Metropolis. More than half the city was devastated and went up in flames. "Oh my god!" Supergirl exclaimed. "This... thing is insane." She then heard crying and screams where the flames were ridden from the energy blast. "There are people that need help in those flames!" she declared. The Flash did not hesitate to run into the flaming part of the city and save the remaining people. He was able to save a group of people but then the fire rose to the point that he could barely breath. A large wave of water suddenly flooded the area and it's revealed that Aquaman was the one responsible. Batman, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman showed up to meet the Flash and he said, "You guys came just in time."

"Barry, I need you to tell me what's going on. As crazy as Lex is, this can't be the work of him." Batman said.

"Technically, it is. Lex created him." Barry replied back. "I think we can still win against this Messiah guy though. Cisco and Caitlyn made this artificial Orb of Depowerment that could stop all of this. I just need six minutes to power it up."

"We'll buy you that time. Let's move." Batman said and Aquaman and Wonder Woman followed him towards the mysterious Messiah.

Messiah punched Supergirl again which launched her through several more structures. All bloodied up, she struggled to get herself back up. "Your persistence is remarkable, to say the least. But this is where your 'heroic deeds' end." Messiah declared. He attempted to crush her chest but Kara resisted as much as she could. Superman dusted himself off and flew back to the site of the battle. He saw his cousin was barely fighting to survive and shouted her name as he tried to intervene. However, Messiah overpowered her and crushed her chest which effectively killed her. "NOOOOO!" screamed Superman. He just lost his cousin, the last of his family from Krypton. In a nasty combination of grief and anger, Superman flew towards to Messiah to end him. The android threw a punch to his face but he tanked it and struck Messiah way into the sky. In the clouds, Messiah tried projecting an energy beam at Superman but the Man of Steel beat it out with his own heat vision and then smashed him back into the ground; leaving a large crater to where most of Metropolis Park used to be. Arriving at the crater, Aquaman said, "Maybe we won't need that makeshift Orb after all." Wonder Woman looked over to Supergirl's body and gasped. "Oh my Heavens. Look over here you guys." she said in horror. Batman and Aquaman looked over and saw Supergirl laying there lifelessly. "Everything in her chest area has either collapsed or got crushed." Batman remarked. "This isn't Lex Luthor, even his warsuit isn't capable of doing this." Wonder Woman said. "Who did this then, that Messiah guy?" Aquaman said. "Yes, it was him." Batman replied. "Lex made an android that can use the Belt of Power to its fullest extent without sacrificing intelligence and functionality for it. It's ingenious."

Wonder Woman looked back at the half of Metropolis that is in ruins and then looked at Supergirl's body and she lamented that her visions were coming true.


	10. The Last Stand

**A** fter a mission with the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan wanted nothing more than to just sit back and relax. However, he was called to assist his fellow Leaguers and he can't abandon that. As he flew closer to Metropolis, he noticed quite a few things: Half of the city blown to smithereens, a large crater where Metropolis Park used to be, and a floating figure up in the sky. "Damn, this is serious." he thought to himself. He approached the floating figure, ready for combat but noticed it was Superman. He saw that the Man of Steel... was crying. Loudly crying. Green Lantern went over to comfort him. They both hugged as Clark wept even more over Hal's shoulder. "Hey man, I'm here for you." Hal calmly said. They both slowly descended from the sky towards the ground.

The artificial Orb of Depowerment finally finished powering up with Barry doing a fist bump. He quickly raced back to the crater but then noticed that Supergirl was dead. "Holy sh*t... Messiah killed her!?" Barry exclaimed. Batman nodded his head. "I can't believe it." Barry finished. Messiah opened his bright yellow eyes and found out that part of his face and body had been desecrated. The ground began to rumble and the android made a great leap out of the crater and floated above it. "Geez, this guy is an uber Terminator." Barry remarked. Aquaman smirked when he said that. "Comparing me to the likes of Terminator, Flash? Come on, that thing doesn't hold a candle towards me. Your termination, however, is at hand. I will..." Messiah talked before being hit with a couple EMP grenades from Batman. "Quick Diana, lasso him up!" Batman ordered. "Already on it." Wonder Woman replied. She lassoed the android up and spun him around towards Aquaman. He followed up with landing a few good hits with his Trident before sending the android back to Wonder Woman to impale her sword into _his_ chest. Messiah looked down at the sword and then looked back at Diana, smiling. He pulled it out of his chest and threw it upward.

Superman saw the sword coming for Green Lantern in slow motion and caught it in time. However, Messiah bashed Superman back down to the ground. Before Green Lantern could react to Messiah in time, the android snapped his neck and killed him. After that, he threw the sword downward which ended up skewering Superman's right arm; rendering it useless. The living heroes saw the fallen Green Lantern make his untimely descent to the cold, hard ground. With the death of both Supergirl and Green Lantern, the mission now is to destroy the android at all costs. Messiah flew down to the ground and Batman confronted him. "You've went toe-to-toe with the likes of Darkseid in that armor. Impressive, but it won't be enough." Messiah remarked. "Don't be so sure." Batman replied. The two traded blows with each other, seemingly being equal in power. Batman used the suit's impressive speed and strength to keep up with the android, but it was only a matter of time before the suit would drain all of Bruce's energy. At one point, Messiah grabbed Batman and brushed him across the remains of the park before landing a great blow on his face. The Flash took the powered up artificial Orb and managed to "depower" one piece of the Belt of Power. However, Messiah shot an energy blast that effectively destroyed the Orb. Barry's face became a mix of shock and horror. "The person or people that made that makeshift Orb did a pretty good job... except that the thing was super flimsy. No matter, I can still take all of you with just two active pieces." Messiah said as he swatted Flash away. Wonder Woman and Aquaman attacked Messiah together to try and overwhelm him. "Bruce, what are we going to do now? This thing is going to kill everyone." Superman asked while holding his useless arm. "J'onn is coming right now."

As Messiah defeated both Wonder Woman and Aquaman, he looked up into the sky and saw a figure fast approaching him. "Now this'll get interesting." Messiah said. Superman used his heat vision to distract Messiah giving Martian Manhunter the opportunity to land a clean blow on Messiah. "So, you're the one that killed Supergirl and Green Lantern? You're just as sick as your creator, if not more." MM said. "Humanity most evolve to defend itself from outside threats. Don't you see? So many people depend on _him_ and his cohorts to defend the planet, but what if they all went rogue? What then? I am the answer, the saviour, the Messiah, and I will make sure that will never happen by getting rid of them now." Messiah responded. Martian Manhunter then showed Messiah the destroyed city and the dead League members. "You call this being a Messiah? Batman has made sure that there are contingencies if any of the League members were to go rogue, even a contingency for himself. The Justice League will never go rogue, period. We're just a team of people, aliens, and gods, who wish to do good in this world and protect it from destruction." MM said. "Well, maybe it's time that humans and only humans protect themselves." Messiah said back. The android and the Martian flew up and got into a heated battle. Messiah tried to land multiple blows on Martian Manhunter but he was intangible to it all. MM went tangible again and gave Messiah two more clean blows. The Martian, then, densified himself to literally crush the android on the ground. With more damage being done to him, Messiah realized that he could not play around anymore. If he did, he's toast. He kicked it up a notch and got serious in his fight with Martian Manhunter. He shot a barrage of energy blasts at the Martian but none of them hit home. Messiah turned around and saw MM before he got thrown across the park telekinetically and shot with heat vision.

Messiah resorted to scare tactics to get Martian Manhunter off of his back. He summoned one energy ball and made it so it looked like a bright fire. MM was about to hit the android again but then halted due to the fire. MM stared into the fire, not realizing that Messiah was approaching him until the flame was shoved into his stomach. While this didn't kill Martian Manhunter, this greatly handicapped him. Messiah flew up into the sky and began to make a sphere of energy that would gradually grow larger and larger. "Barry *cough* you need to travel back in time." Batman said. "Bruce, the effects it could have on the timeline could make this even worse." Barry replied. "Worse than this? Lex has won, this android has beaten all of us and will soon kill all of us unless you go back in time. The Orb that Cisco and Caitlyn made got destroyed because the material used to build it wasn't durable enough to withstand Messiah's power. None of us even knew about this Messiah character until it was too late and he got us. Tell our past selves about all of this so we will be better prepared and beat this son-of-a-b*tch. Go!" Batman said. The Flash took a deep breath and began running to gain speed. Messiah noticed this and hurled the gigantic sphere of energy at the rest of Metropolis. A weakened Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter attempted to hold it back as long as they could. "Direct all internal power into speed." Messiah uttered to himself and his eyes turned from bright yellow to bright orange. He zoomed off in pursuit of Barry, trying to catch up to him. Messiah inched closer and closer to the Flash but right when he was about to catch him, the scarlet speedster managed to go back in time.


	11. Déjà Vu

**T** he Flash found himself on the sidewalk next to a bustling roadway. He remembered that this was the night he and the League fought Doomsday. There were no signs of the malicious android and Barry took a deep breath in relief. He sped towards his apartment in anticipation of meeting Iris, again. She was working on her computer when she was suddenly swept off of her feet by Barry. "Woah! I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Iris said. Grinning ear to ear, Barry pronounced, "Yes, yes it was!" and they kissed each other.

The next day, Captain Boomerang and his gang planned to rob Central City Bank but before they could even get out of the vehicle they got captured in the blink of an eye and brought to a patrolling police vehicle. The police officer looked back at the criminals and said, "Damn." before he continued eating his donut. The Flash returned back to S.T.A.R. Labs where Cisco was astounded at how Barry took down the criminal before even doing the crime. "Did you time travel for that? That was awesome!" Cisco said as he gave a high-five to Barry. "I actually... did." Barry said.

"What!? What about the timeline?"

"I know I know but I've been doing this for a while now Cisco. Protecting Central City, joining the friggin' Justice League and protecting the world. My connection to the Speed Force has never been stronger so the timeline should be able to sort itself out. Anyway I-"

Hal couldn't have come in any more of an inconvenient time then now. Barry was right about to get to what was most important. "Hey guys!" Hal said. "What up." Cisco said back as they fist-bumped. "Well, yesterday I wanted to see if Barry and I could hangout. But I figured you were already _cu-_ " Hal said before being interrupted by Barry. "Yes cuddling. That's what Iris and I were doing all night." Barry ended. "I knew it." Hal smugly said. Rolling his eyes, Barry zoomed to get Caitlyn in the same room as everybody else so that things could go straight to business. Barry showed them the visual presentation again of the Belt of Power, what it could do, and the Orb of Depowerment. After the presentation finished, Barry told them about their last attempt on making an artificial Orb. "You two were actually able to construct a makeshift Orb of Depowerment which depowered one of pieces of the Belt. However, the problem was how durable it was. The threat that we faced in the past timeline disintegrated it and we were left helpless so I had to run back in time before it would kill all of us." Barry explained. "Well crap, that got dark quick." Cisco said. "The one that you two made before was mostly made out titanium alloy and a bit of inconel so if we could find a metal that's much harder than that, we could succeed this time." Barry explained. "That's going to be really tough, Barry. If titanium alloy plus inconel weren't enough, I'm not sure if anything else will be. Especially considering the fact that you said it needs to be much stronger than those two metals." Caitlyn retorted. "Actually, Dayton Industries is currently working on an experimental metal called Promethium. It has an impact strength ten times that of titanium alloy and inconel combined. To put that in perspective, Superman would have to use his heat vision on the metal for a solid hour before you could see any deformation taking place." Cisco excitedly declared. "Only problem is, it costs around $10,000 to get even an ounce of this stuff." Cisco continued. "That's not an issue, Bruce could easily get the materials that you guys need, I'll just ask him." Barry said as he put back on his suit and sped off. Hal shrugged his shoulders and said "Guess we can't hangout after all."

"You can stay with us if you want." Cisco offered.

"Nah, I gotta head out."

Hal left the building and started to fly for Coast City. Flying has always been one of his favorite things about being a Green Lantern. However, that got cut short when someone knocked him out of the sky. Hitting the ground hard, Green Lantern arose to find that the culprit was Sinestro. The mischievious Lantern also had some of his Manhunter mates with him. "Oh great, you and these guys again?" Green Lantern said. "I will take back what is rightfully mine! With or without the Belt of Power!" Sinestro angrily replied back. The Manhunters overwhelmed Green Lantern by attacking him all at the same time. Hal yelled louder and louder until he broke out of the pile. He then made a wrecking ball construct and spun around with it, bulldozing all of the Manhunters in the way. Two more Manhunters shot him in the back which stunned him and then Sinestro used his own trick against him and hit him with a wrecking ball construct. All battered up, Green Lantern refused to stay down and got back up. "You just don't quit do you, Lantern scum." Sinestro said. "Not a chance." Green Lantern responded. Sinestro made a sharp sword construct to kill Green Lantern once and for all.

The Flash whizzed into Gotham City and went into an alleyway so he change back into his civilian attire. Sure enough, before he could leave the alleyway, a pair of muggers try to beat down Barry. With his super speed and reflexes, Barry makes easy work of the two muggers. "Guess this isn't their lucky day." Barry jokingly remarked. He headed out of the alleyway and made his way to the big and shiny _Wayne Enterprises_ building located down the block. Bruce Wayne was doing some paperwork when his secretary came on the phone to alert him. "I have a... Barry Allen, who is a forensic scientist who wants to ask you a few questions and run some tests." she said. "Put him through." Bruce said. "Are you sure, Mr. Wayne? He hasn't made any previous appointments with you." she cautioned. "It's alright Meghan, you can put him up here now." he confirmed.

Green Lantern made a sharp claw construct to defend himself from Sinestro's sword construct and the two Lanterns clashed with each other strike after strike. Their fight took them to the inside of a jewelry store. One Manhunter, however, shot Green Lantern again which made him rescind his construct in utter pain. Before Sinestro could finish him off, he got tangled up in a barbed wire construct by someone else. Back outside, Hal Jordan took this chance to plow through the remaining two Manhunters in a surprise attack. John Stewart revealed himself to be the one who got Sinestro tangled up. "I got you, man." Stewart said. "Thank you." Jordan replied. He delivered one last punch to Sinestro to knock him out and the two Green Lanterns took him back to the Corps on Oa.

Barry entered Bruce's office space and looked around. He was quite impressed with the sharp, minimalist theme that the room had. "I'm really digging the office space." he said. "Oh and by the way, not cheating on Iris or anything but your secretary is pretty hot. Maybe you two could go out sometime, I could hook you up." he continued. "What's going on Barry? Why are you really here?" Bruce questioned, ignoring Barry's previous comments. "Right uh, it's a bit of a long story." Barry said. "I'll make time, what is it?" Bruce asked. It was quite interesting when Barry told Bruce about what happened when they tried to find Lex. Bruce didn't seem concerned or anything at all, if anything he seemed intrigued about how everything went down. The phantom force known as Messiah, the death of Supergirl and Green Lantern, the failed artificial Orb of Depowerment and Batman of the past timeline telling him to run back in time. One thing that Bruce didn't take a liking to was that he was going to wear the Hellbat armor, what with it draining his metabolism whenever the suit is active on him. "It sounds like the two main problems that transpired here were that we didn't know about this Messiah android, thus being unprepared for it and we were disorganized. I'll call in Martian Manhunter and make sure that the other League members will be prepared for this. Is there anything else you need?" Bruce concluded. "Yes, there is. We need some Promethium so that this Orb won't get destroyed so easily." Barry added. "Well, you're in luck. Wayne Enterprises is currently in the midst of a business deal with Dayton Industries so Lucius and I could pull a few strings to get the Promethium you need." Bruce said. "T-That's great! Lex's attack is tonight so we could use it as soon as possible." Barry restated. "Got it. There's pizza in the break room if you want any." Bruce said. Barry's face lit up and he made his way to break room. "It's that way, Barry!" Bruce said, chuckling. He went the other way, excited for pizza.

The day is nearing its end at the Daily Planet. Clark heads on over to Perry White's office for permission to write about the brawl that took place in Washington D.C. "Uh no, Lane is already writing on it." he said. "What? B-but sir, I have _sources_ that can relay how it all went down first-hand." Clark argued. "Well, why don't you bring those 'sources' over so Lane could write a better-informed article. You'll get the article on the Summer Parade that's happening this Sunday." Perry told. His phone began to ring and he said, "I gotta take this." Clark exited his office, rolling his eyes. It's the end of the work day and he's packing his things when Jimmy Olsen approached him. "Hey, wanna go out and see if anything interesting is going on? Would be good for pictures." he offered. "Sure, I'll be out in a minute." Clark answered. He saw his wife getting a cup of water from the fountain and couldn't help but grin. She just brought a smile on his face just cause as he walked up to her. "Hey, why did you take the article on what happened in D.C. yesterday?" Clark asked. "Perry White assigned it to me." Lois replied. "You could've recommended that _I_ write it to him." he suggested. "Oh yeah, I could've." Lois naughtily said as she stuck her tongue out at him. She ran away from him while Clark pretended to chase her down.

Meanwhile, a train coming into the outskirts of Metropolis has lost all control and is now going at an unregulated 120 miles per hour. The train conductor said his prayers as the train is on a collision course for hitting another in a few short minutes.


	12. Plan B

**A** fter chasing down Lois outside, Clark heard screeching as if a train was trying to stop. He listened closer and heard screams and people crying out for someone to save them. He told Lois that people were in imminent danger and he had to go. He secretly changed his outfit and became Superman. Jimmy was suddenly swooped up off the ground as Superman followed the sounds of a train in peril. "I'll put you down right here so you can get a picture of me slowing down and stopping the train." Superman said. "Oh, so now you wanna be a camera hotshot?" Jimmy jokingly asked. "Hey, all four of your Pulitzer-prized photos are of me and you wanted to do this." Superman replied. Jimmy snickered and readied his camera. The train came speeding on its tracks and Superman began to slow it down by blowing on it. Jimmy made sure to get a picture of that. After the train slowed down to a more manageable speed, Superman got physical and used his own strength to push against the train, making it stop. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Jimmy questioned while taking another picture. "People would die if I just went and stopped the train in its tracks immediately. Using my physical strength after it slowed down would be _much_ safer." Superman answered. The crowds of people in the train flooded out and went to flock Superman, thanking him for saving them. The Man of Steel couldn't stay long, however, due to a call from Batman that a Justice League meeting was being held in a few minutes. Superman waved goodbye to the saved people and dropped Jimmy off at his apartment before he flew in direction of the Hall of Justice.

Touching base at the Hall of Justice, Superman met with the other League members. He saw that the whole core group was there and then some. "Wow. Cyborg, Hawkgirl, and Nightwing are here as well? This must be big." Kal said. "Hey cuz." Kara said why eating a cookie. "Hi Kara." he replied back as they hugged. "Not gonna lie Bruce, I'm a bit concerned as to why almost all of the League are here." Kal maintained. "Barry will reveal to all of you why you're here." Bruce declared. "Take it away, Barry." Gathering himself together, Barry managed the smart projector and began his presentation. "So, this is going to be a two-part presentation detailing Lex Luthor's secret weapon Messiah and how we will stop him." Barry began. "Who is or what is 'Messiah'?" Wonder Woman asked. "That's what I'm going to touch on right now. Here's some backdrop." Barry responded. He told the League how Messiah was created by Lex Luthor and fully-powered by the Belt of Power. Then, how what the League tried to do take him down and lastly how he killed Green Lantern and Supergirl. This all happened in the previous timeline. Green Lantern and Supergirl looked at each others with faces full of awe and horror. "Don't you two worry, we won't let this happen, right Barry?" Kal said. "Right." Barry confirmed. "Cause this time, we will come up with a Plan B. We must stick together and make sure no one is by themselves in the battle or else they will get killed. This is serious." The team discussed where everybody will be positioned and what they will do. After coming to an agreement, the team was ready to roll and take down the robotic menace before he could do any real damage.

That night, Lex Luthor terrorized a small section of Metropolis in his latest suit of armor. Little did he know that Superman would punch him out of the city and into the park. Lex got up and was caught off-guard. "Well, that was quick. Even for you." Lex remarked. Superman ignored his remark and flew up into the sky to look for Messiah. Using his x-ray vision, he located the android. However, before he could utter a word, Superman got smashed to the ground by the Messiah. Lex Luthor took this chance to get out of there and let his android do his dirty work. "Ungh, it's go-time you guys." he muttered on comms. Cyborg boom-tubed into the area and shot a couple of lasers at Messiah. The android seemingly dodged the two blasts rather easily, however, the two blasts were really cover for two microscopic hacker devices. The devices flew into his abdomen and ingrained themselves into the Messiah. "I'm hacking into his system and trying to disable all of his movements. That Belt ain't making it easy, though." Cyborg declared. The devices were slowly but surely restricting his movement. Messiah tried to make a go for Cyborg but was intercepted by Supergirl. Messiah let out a loud roar which shook the ground. "You think that you're going to defeat me by hacking into my system!?" Messiah roared. The android tried taking out the devices but they were too small to be taken out by hand. He would have to hit or shoot himself to get them out which could end up destroying him anyway. Seeing how he was in a dilemma and didn't have much time left, Messiah decided to play a very old and dirty trick to get the heroes to bend to his will. He quickly took the closest civilian he could find and flew up into the air. "I will exterminate this child if need be! Yield!" Messiah boldly declared. "YIELD!" he screamed. The heroes on the ground yielded but what Messiah didn't realize was that there were more were they came from. Hawkgirl, however, appeared into sight and stunned the Messiah which led to him dropping the teenage boy. Superman caught him and got him to safety. Messiah grabbed her by the face and threw her down to the ground. The android can feel himself gradually moving slower and slower due to Cyborg's hacking. Messiah tried to hit Cyborg again but Superman and Supergirl blocked him from doing that. Getting back up, Messiah heard a vehicle coming his way and then he got sprayed with top-of-the-line, military-grade bullets from the likes of Batman and Nightwing within the Batmobile. He shot an energy blast at the Batmobile which ended up toppling it. From a rooftop, an explosive arrow was shot at Messiah. The android caught the arrow before it could make contact with his face and the explosion didn't do any damage to him. "You are way out of your league, Arrow!" Messiah yelled. But the arrow distracted him long enough for Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman to strike him. All of the heroes put their energies toward overwhelming the Messiah. "ENOUGH!" Messiah screamed. "I have had one mission and one mission only: to save mankind from Superman and his associates. This has gone on long enough! I will-" Messiah declared before being smashed so hard that it made a crater by Martian Manhunter. "Well, that stinks for the parade." Superman said. Messiah tried to move himself out of the crater but to no avail. His movement systems have been completely hacked. The Justice League stood over the defeated android in triumph. "Flash, you can come in now." Batman said. A second later, the Flash was there with the artificial Orb of Depowerment and successfully disarmed the Belt of Power from use. "You know, I may have failed in taking you and your colleagues down, Superman. But one day, there will be someone that will take you down. Someone who will take you down for the betterment of mankind. Someone-" Messiah said before getting his chest crushed by Supergirl. "He was really getting on my nerves." Supergirl stated. "Woohoo! We did it you guys! High fives all-around." Flash exclaimed. Everybody but Batman and Superman high-fived him. Batman was understandable but it was a bit weird that Superman didn't want to. "What's up, Supes?" Barry asked. "I still have some unfinished business to attend to." Superman replied. Without another word, he flew into the sky in search for his nemesis. "I better go follow him." Supergirl said. She flew off in pursuit.


	13. The Summer Parade Treasure Hunt

**"K** al! Wait!" Supergirl yelled to her cousin. Superman ignored her and continued looking for Lex Luthor in the direction that he last went. "Do you even know where he is or where you're going!?" Kara loudly asked. "He killed you, Kara! He constructed that menace and killed you and Hal! I don't where he is right now, but I will find him and when I do, he'll be brought to justice!" Kal responded. "Please Kal! Don't do this! You could be heading into another one of his traps. Let's just celebrate this victory for now and find him another day." Kara relayed. Superman gave it some good thought, but before he followed Kara's advice, he saw Lex Luthor on the top of the LexCorp skyscraper. It looked like he and a number of his associates were shipping weapon equipment onto a helicopter. Superman seized the opportunity and flew in Lex's direction. "Wait!" Kara said in pursuit. Superman plowed through the associates and grabbed Luthor off of the skyscraper and dangled him above the city. "Do it. Kill me. Show the world who you really are." Lex Luthor insisted. "As much as I want to dispatch you for good, that is not my call to make." Superman said. He flew him towards a prison that was specially-made just for him in Bludhaven.

With some funding from Wayne Enterprises and the help of a few super-powered friends, Metropolis Park was restored to its former glory in time for the Summer Parade. Most of the core League were there enjoying themselves out of costume. All of the core members were there except for Bruce. "Where's Bruce? He's going to miss the treasure hunt." Hal stated. "Probably out doing Batman-y stuff. Dude never takes a break." Barry said. However, a trio of black vehicles entered the vicinity with Bruce exiting the middle one. He walked out with a pretty woman right beside him. "Oooo, who is that?" Hal asked. "Her name is Meghan, looks like Bruce went after her after all." Barry smugly said. Diana rolled her eyes. As Bruce approached the table, his friends all welcomed him in. He introduced Meghan to all of his friends and colleagues and the treasure hunt was underway. Lois almost immediately found a prize, or what she thought was a prize. Turned out that it was a prank that sprayed her with jet of water. "AGH! What the!? Nobody told me there were going to be childish pranks in this!" she said. Everybody else just laughed. A few minutes after, Barry found a treasure chest that was marked with a candy symbol. However, he saw that a kid also had his eyes on the prize. They both raced for the treasure chest with Barry narrowly beating him. "Sorry, I got the candy first." Barry said. "Faggot!" the kid said as he stomped off. Barry's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard that as did Iris' as they looked at each other. Opening the chest revealed a slip of paper that said, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON A YEAR'S WORTH SUPPLY OF JELLY BEANS! PLEASE FILL OUT YOUR ADDRESS INFORMATION BELOW!" Barry's astonishment turned to disappointment as he hated jelly beans. Hal, on the other hand, quickly snatched the slip out of his hands because he loved jelly beans. Moments later, Diana found a chest that had a toy symbol on it. Even though she wasn't interested in toys at all, she still decided to open it and she found what looked like a piece of the Belt of Power. "No. This is not possible." she said to herself. She tapped it and then it made a car honking sound to which she breathed a sigh of relief. At sunset, the heroes gathered back together, showing the prizes that they got or didn't get and celebrated another victory of good over evil under the fireworks.


End file.
